Give you my all
by KidSakura
Summary: Alan will give anything to protect his brother. Even if it means he has to kill. But when the Emerson's come to town and Edgar starts to divert from their little world, will Alan be able to let him go or will things get out of control. Slash & Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Give you my all

Disclaimers: I do not own LB or any of its characters. They belong to their respective owners.

Rated: M for slash, language, frogcest, mpreg (because there is not enough for Lost Boys) and all around dark themes

Summary for chapter 1: Edgar has a nightmare.

A/N: This will be a very extreme AU to the first movie. The Emerson's and Lost Boys will still be in it only there will be different circumstances and all that good stuff. Jill belongs to me. So yeah, that's about it for this A/N. Hope you all enjoy my first multi-chapter Fanfic (at least more than two chapters anyway lol).

This will be dedicated to RomanticizeMe

Chapter 1

Darkness. Complete darkness. Air thick with blood, his blood.

A man over him, whispering words not understood. The feel of roaming hands as cold as ice.

A frightened boy, no more than 11. Eyes filled with tears, he screams for help. But no one hears, not even the dead. The feeling of hopelessness. The burning pain. All too much. The boy cries.

A hushed whisper as cold as the night air. Hands descend lower, the boy struggles but to no avail. 'Just relax little one. It'll all be over soon,' the voice so cold and deadly is ringing in his ear. The boy struggles more but with one swift thrust he cries out, his screams lost to the wind.

The pain continues and all there is darkness all around. No comfort in silence as the boy allows this sickening act. But the wind as cold as ice brings a whisper that gives hope to even the faintest of hearts.

A call of his name and the boy reaches out. Out into the darkness that never ends. 'Please! Save me.' the voice becomes louder as a shimmer of light in the distance starts to shine.

As the light becomes brighter, so does the hopes of the young boy in so much pain. But with the pull of his hair and a laugh that could ice over a cold man's already dead heart pulls him back into the reality that is shrouded in the darkness, and all hope is lost.

The boy cries.

* * *

With a start Edgar Frog wakes. He looks around his room and sees nothing but darkness. His breathing coming hard and fast. The feeling of panic rising in his chest. He feels someone moving next to him and he jumps. But as a blinding light comes on to reveal a worried Alan, Edgar seems to calm down just a little.

"Edgar, is something wrong," Alan reaches out and removes a strand of messy blond hair from his brothers teary eyes. Edgar only nods a silent reply before taking his brother's hand into his.

"Yeah Alan, I'm fine. Just a nightmare," but Alan doesn't seem convinced that everything is fine. He pulls Edgar close to him, giving him a soft kiss.

"Edgar, you've had the same dream for two weeks now. I think something is seriously wrong bro," Edgar buries his face in his brothers shoulder and Alan's heart drops as he hears the quiet sobs of his baby brother. "Edgar, please tell me what it's about. I can help you."

But Edgar gives no reply, only sobs into his brother's shoulder. Alan feels the sting of hopelessness pulling at his heart. Being powerless is something Alan Frog never likes to be. All he can do is hug his sobbing brother tight and hope things will be better soon.

But a distant crying brings both boys from their little world of sadness. Edgar turns his head towards the sound. A small cradle rests in the corner of their small room, a now crying 2 year old child inside. Edgar, on instinct, gets up and heads over to the child, who immediately holds out her arms.

"Hush now Jill, everything's OK." Edgar says, soothing the child. Knowing that everything was OK, the child quickly falls backed to sleep. Edgar lays her down back into her bed and covers her up. And with a smile he turns and heads back to his and Alan's bed.

"You really have a way of calming her down. Not even mom and dad can do that," Alan lifts the blankets up so that Edgar can get under. After Edgar is settled into bed, Alan pulls him close to his chest, giving him a soft kiss on the head.

"Well Alan, half the time when mom and dad try to comfort her they are higher than a kite. Besides, we usually take care of her anyways," Alan nods in agreement.

"Yeah but I suppose she is suppose to like you more," Edgar looks at him with a confused look.

"And why do you say that? We are both her brothers."

"Edgar," but Edgar turns and Alan says no more, not wanting to upset his brother anymore than he already was over the dream.

"Just go to sleep Alan. Tomorrow we have to open the shop early," and with that their conversation ends.

Alan goes to turn off the light. But as the darkness once more envelopes the room, Alan whispers into Edgar's ear. But the whisper is never heard as Edgar drifts into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The morning sun shines brightly over head as the Frog brothers busy themselves with getting the comic shop ready to open.

Alan is busy with making sure everything is stocked and ready to go. Edgar is busy taking inventory and watching over Jill as she plays in her playpen. Their parents are no where to be found.

"Alan, how is stocking coming along? Is everything in order?" Edgar thumbs through the papers he has of inventory on his clipboard.

"Everything looks to be in order and ready to go," Alan go's to set next to Edgar on the floor near Jill's playpen.

Edgar thumbs through a few more papers before laying the clipboard down and leaning so that his head is in his brother's lap.

Alan looks down at his brother. He gently starts stroking the long strands of blond locks that make up his brother's hair. Edgar purrs in response.

"Don't get to worked up Alan. We open shop in 10 minutes," but Alan's response is to lean down and kiss his brother full on the lips. Edgar can't help but respond to his brother's kiss.

But a string of giggles wake Edgar and Alan from their kissing session. Jill is watching them from her playpen, obviously amused by what had occurred.

"Man kid, I sometimes don't know what to do with you," although the statement seemed to be funny to Alan and Jill, Edgar found it to be rather mean and hits his brother on the head.

"Be nice Alan," Alan rubs the spot where Edgar hits him and gives Edgar a confused look.

"What's wrong with you today. First your wanting to be all over me and now you hit me for saying something that I say all the time," Edgar turns to get up. "Its almost like its your time of month or something."

Edgar stops short. But quickly resumes focus, "I'm fine Alan. I just don't think you should be saying things like that to her. She might get the wrong idea."

Alan looks at Edgar than realization hits him, "So it is that time of month?"

Edgar spins around, a furious look on his face, "I SAID I'M FINE!" Alan looks taken aback at his brother's sudden reaction.

"Edgar you don't seem fine," Edgar looks as though he is going to hit Alan but before he can do anything, a knock on the door diverts their attention…

To be Continued…

A/N: So what do you guys think? Hopefully Its OK. Anyway I'm going to take a poll. I already know who Jill really is but I want to see who you guys think she is. It could be their cousin or their sister, it could be anyone. So just tell me what you think in the review and I'll announce the answer in chapter 2. I'll wait one week to give everyone time. Thank you all for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Lost Boys. If I did I would be a VERY happy woman…**_

_**Rated: M for all the same reasons as last chapter…**_

_**Summary: Edgar finds out some happy/bad news. What could it be? And Jill is revealed to be…well I guess you'll have to read to find out. Don't worry it's in there. Small hints you see. :D Have fun reading and enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Knock knock knock**_

**Edgar moves closer to the door, Alan closely follows. He reaches out and opens the door.**

**On the other side is a police officer. The officer looks at the boys before surveying the room. "Are you're parents around boys?"**

**Both boys shake their heads. The officer looks down at them with a grave look, "Well, I'm just going around the neighborhood warning people about the vicious attacks that have been happening around here lately. I want you boys to keep safe now, you here me?" both boys nod in unison. The officer looks over toward Jill, who is staring at him, and for a second he believes he sees a flash of red. Brushing it off as just a figment of his imagination, he turns his attention back to the brothers, "Well I'll be off. Take care," and with that he's gone.**

**Edgar shuts the door before turning his attention towards Alan, the look in Edgar's eyes shakes the very fiber of Alan's core. "Vicious attacks," the words come as a whisper to Alan. Alan replies with a shrug.**

"**I don't know Edgar," but Edgar doesn't seem to convinced but does nothing to retaliate his brother's reply. Alan watches as Edgar makes his way over to Jill's playpen. He notices the slight shaking of Edgar's hands. "Edgar is something wrong?"**

**In a shaky voice Edgar barely mumbles his reply. The world begins to spin underneath Edgar's feet and the room around him becomes hazy to his senses. He starts to fall, but as he does, he hears a faint beating of a small heart. And then the world goes black.**

**Alan catches him before he reaches the floor. "Edgar," no reply. "Edgar wake up!" but he remains unconscious in Alan's arms. Alan's senses are over run with panic as he searches the room for something, anything. The sound of Jill's wailing and the pounding of one to many heartbeats causes Alan to loose focus for a split second. But as he regains focus numbers flash before his eyes. A telephone number. **

**He gently places Edgar's head onto the floor before sprinting to the telephone on the other side of the room. He dials the number and it seems like an eternity before anyone answers the phone. But as he begins to give up hope he hears a voice on the other line, "Dr. Koran's office."**

"**I need to speak to Dr. Koran right away!" Alan's heart is pounding in his chest, his breathing coming hard. **

"**And who is it I'm speaking to?" with a frustrated growl he yells into the phone.**

"**Get me on the phone with Dr. Koran now! It's an emergency!" but the lady on the other side is not impressed with his manners.**

"**Young man, I insist you be a little more polite," but the lady is cut off by another voice on the line. Alan hears the phone being given to someone else.**

"**This is Dr. Koran," Alan's head is spinning and he barely hears the introduction. But quickly regaining focus.**

"**Yes, Dr. Koran, This is Alan Frog. My brother he just fainted! I don't know what to do!" **

"**Alan, I need you to calm down," and as if on cue, Alan's breathing becomes more steady, "I'll be over as soon as possible. Move Edgar to a bed and make sure he is comfortable."**

"**Thank you," knowing that the conversation was finished, Alan hangs up the phone and does as he is instructed.**

**A few minutes later, Dr. Koran arrives. But it seemed like an eternity to Alan. As soon as she came in he rushed her up to their shared bedroom. Inside was a sleeping Jill and an unconscious Edgar.**

**Dr. Koran immediately looked Edgar over. Listening to his heart then his lungs. But she stopped short in her examination and looked up at Alan with a faint smile.**

**Alan looked at her with confusion. "Doctor is there something wrong?" his only reply is a shake of the head.**

"**No Alan, there is nothing wrong. He just fainted from all the excitement," but Alan could tell there was more to it then just that. **

"**So, you're just saying that there's nothing wrong. That he just fainted because of nothing," Alan's voice began giving hints of irritation. **

**Koran looked at Alan then back down at Edgar. "Alan, I suggest that you wake your brother up and have him take a nice hot bath. Then make sure he gets plenty of sleep tonight. I'll go ahead and take some blood samples just incase there is something wrong and I'll come and give you the results tomorrow," Alan just stares at the doctor with narrowed eyes but says nothing. **

**It didn't take long for the doctor to take her blood samples and leave, leaving Alan alone in the quite bedroom. He looks down at his sleeping brother. 'He looks so peaceful' and something inside of Alan begins to awake. He can feel himself moving towards the bed. He can feel his hand dancing on Edgar's soft skin as his hand makes its way lower. But something makes him stop and he tumbles backwards, a look of pure horror on his face.**

"**Damn it!" Alan cradles his head in his hands. **

**But after regaining his focus, Alan begins to wake his brother up. "Edgar," a soft moan escapes his lips, "Edgar you need to wake up. I'm going to fix you a nice hot bath." Edgar opens his eyes and sees his brother smiling down at him.**

"**Alan," Edgar sets up a little and looks around the now semi darkened room. "What happened?" **

"**You fainted. I called your doctor and she came over and took some blood samples," Edgar looks down at his left arm and sees the puncture marks where the needle had entered. "She said she would come by and give us the results tomorrow. She also said for you to get up and take a nice hot bath." Alan leans down and gives him a short kiss.**

"**Yeah, a bath sounds great right about now," Edgar gets up fully. "But what about Jill? She needs a bath too," Alan looks over at the sleeping child.**

"**Well I figured after we take a bath, I can give her one while you sleep," Edgar cocks an eyebrow.**

"**We?" Alan smirks before pull Edgar in for another short kiss.**

"**Well, I don't want you to be alone if you're having fainting spells," but Edgar wasn't to convinced that was the only reason. He smirks at his brother and pulls him in for another short kiss.**

"**Maybe tomorrow Alan, I'm not really in the mood," Alan gives Edgar an understanding smile, but on the inside the beast that awakened before is growling in frustration. "Tell you what Alan, why don't you go get our bath ready and I'll wake up Jill," Alan nods and heads to the bathroom, but not before he turns and looks at his brother who is now smiling at a groggy Jill.**

**He smiles before turning and shutting the door.**

**A few minutes later and Edgar enters the bath with Jill in tow. Alan looks up from his spot on the floor, "Got the water just the way you two like it. No too hot but not too cold," Edgar smiles.**

"**Thanks Alan," Alan stands to take Jill from Edgar., although Edgar resists for a split second. **

**Alan smiles at noticing this, "I'm just going to hold her so you can get undress."**

**Alan watches as Edgar takes off his clothes. First his shirt, revealing soft abs underneath. Next comes his jeans and boxers. Alan can't help but become slightly aroused by the sight of his naked brother.**

**Edgar notices Alan watching him and smirk. "Like what you see?" All Alan can do is shake his head yes. **

**Jill giggles in his arms. He looks at her and smiles, "Guess It's time for you and," Alan pauses and looks at Edgar, who is staring back at with a look that says don't say it, "Big brother to take a bath." Alan hands over the still giggling two year old to Edgar. "If you guys need me I'll be in the bedroom um," Alan gestures down at the slight bulge in his pants, "Taking care of a little problem."**

**Edgar laughs at the comment before giving Alan a small kiss. "Yeah, you go take care of that before we get back," Alan pulls Edgar into a kiss, careful not to hurt Jill in the process.**

"**Don't worry I will," and with that he leaves Edgar and Jill to their bath.**

**The next morning, Edgar wakes when the first rays of sun come through the blinds. He covers his eyes from the bright light. He sets up and turns to look at his still sleeping brother. With a sigh Edgar gets up, pulls on a pair of worn out jeans and heads to go downstairs.**

**Before reaching the stairs, he notices that his parents door is slightly open. Deciding to go see that they are at least breathing, he makes his way over to the door. Peaking inside, he sees both his parents past out on their bed, "Of course they would be out," Edgar mumbles something else under his breath and moves to go down stairs.**

**Once downstairs, he looks through the almost barren kitchen but as he goes through the cabinets and the refrigerator, he notices that their groceries are very low and makes a mental note to go by the store before he comes home. **

**But his searching is interrupted by a knock on the door. He glances up towards the door, a look of confusion on his face. Getting up he heads to the door. But before opening it he sees who's outside. It's Dr. Koran.**

**Edgar opens the door, "What are you doing here this early?"**

**Koran gives him a swift smile before letting herself in. She looks around the room. "I'm guessing that your brother is still in bed?" Edgar looks at her with a suspicious look. He then notices a yellow envelope in her hands.**

"**Are those my results?" Koran looks at him then down at the envelope.**

"**Oh yes, these are," he hands the envelope to Edgar who grabs it from her hands, but does not open it. "Aren't you going to open it?"**

**Edgar shakes his head and tosses it onto the table. "I'll wait until Alan wakes up."**

"**Ah, I see. Well I suggest you read them now," Edgar looks at her with confusion.**

"**Why? Is it bad?" but Koran ignores his question and walks around the tiny kitchen.**

"**How are things with Jillian?" Edgar cocks his head at the question, but does not answer.**

"**Are these test results bad?" the hint of irritation is on his voice.**

**Koran smiles at him before continuing her gaze around the room. "You didn't answer my question Edgar. How is everything with Jillian?" Edgar's look of confusion turns into his usual stare he gives shoplifters.**

"**She's fine and being taken care of," but the irritation in his voice increases as she continues to gaze around the room, not answering his question.**

"**That's good. That's very good. And how is everything with you and Alan?" Edgar's cheeks become a bright red at the mentioning of his and Alan's relationship.**

"**That's no of your business," but Koran just chuckles and looks at Edgar with a smile.**

"**Oh, but Edgar, as your OBGYN, It's my job to know about your sex life. Just encase something happens," Koran looks down towards his abdomen, and a sinking feeling consumes Edgar.**

"**Doctor, what are in those results?" his voice now slightly consumed by fear.**

**Koran smiles a reassuring smile. But Edgar begins to panic. His breathing becomes harder and he becomes slightly nauseated. "Please don't tell me I'm," but he can't bring himself to say It. His mind begins to spend and he cradles his head in his hands, He backs up against the nearest wall and slides down it. "Doctor please!"**

**Koran goes over to Edgar and pulls him into her arms. "It's going to be all right," but Edgar shakes his head and began to cry.**

"**No it's not Koran! No its not! Doctor, I'm pregnant with my brother's baby! You know how wrong that is?"**

"**Edgar, you know its not wrong," her voice is barely a whisper. "It's not wrong for us." but Edgar continues to cry.**

"**Yes It is Koran!" Edgar pushes himself out of Koran's grip. "If people found out about this, you know what they would due to us?" Koran nods in knowing but Edgar continues on, "First they would come in and take away our folks for doing what-ever-the-hell they do every night! Then they would take Jill away to a foster home!" fresh tears begin to build up in his eyes. "And then they take Alan away and throw him into a boys home or some other shit hole like it! Then they would come for me and ship me off to some laboratory to do God knows what to me!" **

**No one notices when Jill comes into the room, her blanket in tow. Edgar turns around, tears still streaming down his eyes. The look on Jill's face causes Edgar's heart to drop. It's one of sadness. **

**Jill looks up at Edgar. Her chocolate brown eyes show nothing but sadness at the sight of Edgar. And as she spreads her arms to be picked up, she utters the words that Edgar has dreaded hearing, the words he's been trying to deny her entire laugh. And as those words reaches Edgar's ears, all of his shields, all of his Rambo wannabe attitudes and his act of trying to act tough in the eyes of strangers, come crashing down.**

"**Mama…"**

**A/N: And so ends chapter 2. Longer than the first chapter, lol. Well you are probably all wondering why Edgar is dreading the words uttered from little Jill's mouth. Well…I guess you will have to wait until chapter 3 to find out :D! Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Spoiler for next Chapter: "the eyes of the wolf can see more than people believe. They can see into ones soul, one's mind. And you my friend are one of us…"**


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Chapter 3 - Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Lost Boys

Rated: M for all the same reasons…

Summary: Same as always…

A/N: The reason why it says part one is because I'm not able to spend too much time on my parent's computer. You see, mine decided to get sick with a virus. So I apologize for the shortness and I promise I'll have part 2 of Chapter 3 up ASAP. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and sorry if this seems to be going a little fast. I had to write this quickly. Again sorry…

Edgar rushes over to Jill and scoops her up into his arms. She begins to cry when she feels her mother slightly shaking from exhaustion and from crying so much. "Its alright Jill, mommy's ok. I've just had a not so good moment, buts its all better now," but Jill sees through her mother's lie and continues to cry.

"Mama sad," at this, new tears form in Edgar's eyes. He looks over at Koran with a desperate look on his face. She nods in understanding and takes Jill from Edgar.

"Jill, sweetie, look at me," but Jill turns her head. Koran gently turns her face towards hers. "Jill, mommy's just found out some wonderful news," Jill, although tears still run down her cheeks, turns to her mother with an innocent, yet curious look.

"Mama true?" she begins to settle down some as Edgar nods his yes. She rubs at her eyes before looking at Koran, who smiles back at her.

"See, everything's OK," Jill gives a faint smile before holding out her arms to be taken back by Edgar. Edgar takes Jill back into his arms, a faint smile shown on his face.

"So Edgar," Edgar looks up towards Koran, who has now made her way to the table. "Is there any questions you would like to ask before I leave," Edgar stands there puzzled for a split second before understanding what she said.

"Actually yes I do," Edgar places Jill in her high chair before setting down in the chair across from Koran. "Dr. Koran, will this baby be," Edgar pauses to look down at his abdomen, before continuing, "I mean, is this baby Alan's?" the question comes as a shock to Koran.

She cocks an eyebrow, "Unless you've been sleeping with more than your brother, than my answer will be yes," Edgar gives her one of his famous glares.

"Of course I've only slept with Alan," the glare becomes a deep frown and he looks over at Jill, who has occupied herself with playing with a spoon. "It's just last time," but Koran cuts him off.

"I know Edgar. But trust me, the baby is Alan's," Edgar looks at him with an expression that causes Koran's heart to sink just a little. "Don't worry Edgar, I ran tests. Everything came out clear. The baby will be a," but Koran stops as she sees Alan coming into the kitchen.

Alan looks from Edgar to Koran, "What's going on in here? I heard crying," but Edgar just gives him a small smile.

"Everything's fine Alan. Koran just came by to give me the results," but Alan didn't seem to convinced that was the only thing.

"Are you sure nothing happened?" Edgar nods his head before turning and looking at Koran, who gives a reassuring smile. This confuses Alan and he cocks an eyebrow, "Did I miss something?"

"Mama, uncle Al, mama baby, uncle Al!" Alan turns his head towards Jill, eyes wide.

He looks at Edgar eyes still wide and mouth gaping like he wants to say something but can't. Edgar just nods his head without turning around and meeting his brothers gaze.

"Ed…Edgar, you mean you're," Edgar again just nods his head and Alan almost falls over. "Well this is just. I mean, wow," The look of surprise turns to a huge smile and he bends down on one knee besides Edgar. He lays his head on Edgar's leg. "You are an amazing brother, you know that right?"

Edgar gives a small smile before running his hand through his hair. "But hell Alan, how are we going to hide this? We got lucky with Jill, but everyone knows mom can't have kids anymore," Alan's expression remains calm as he lifts his head up and gives Edgar a kiss.

"We will figure something out when the time comes. Don't worry about it," but Edgar is still frowning and Alan becomes a little worried.

"Edgar, I will place some of my men around this area to keep an eye out," Edgar just nods his head, burying his face in Alan's chest. Alan runs a hand through Edgar's hair in an attempt to sooth. Alan nods at Koran, who gives him a reassuring smile back.

Alan lifts Edgar's face up and kisses him. And as the kiss continues and deepens, Koran becomes slightly uncomfortable. "Um, I know that I'm your doctor and all but I really don't need to see this," both Ala and Edgar stops abruptly from their kissing, noticing that Alan's hand had some point in their make out session made it's way down to grope him through his boxers.

Both boys flush and mumbles their apologizes. But Koran just smiles, "Why don't you two go upstairs and finish that while I get Jill here some breakfast," they all look over to Jill who is raving the spoon in the air, doing the motion that she is hungry. Edgar gives a small chuckle at the sight.

"Alright we'll do that," and Alan pulls Edgar away and out of the kitchen to the stairs, leaving behind a laughing Koran and a hungry Jill.

Alan thought that the stairs would never end. But as soon as they reached their bed room, Alan shut the door than proceeded to push Edgar gently onto the bed. Edgar gives a light chuckle as he sees lust form in Alan's eyes. "Well aren't we a bit impatient," Alan gives a small growl as he works to undo his belt.

"Damn Edgar, one small kiss and it made me as hard as a rock," Edgar bursts into laughter at the comment. Alan gives another small growl before throwing the belt onto the floor and leans over Edgar on the bed, kissing him more hotly than in the kitchen.

Edgar wraps his legs around Alan's waist, pulling him closer so that their arousals rubbed against clothed flesh. This causes both bothers to growl. Alan pulls away from the kiss. He looks down at Edgar who is staring at him.

"You sure you want," but Edgar cuts him off.

"Alan, don't stop. But just one thing," Alan cocks an eyebrow, "Go gentle. Don't want to hurt the baby," and at this Alan gives a small smile before proceeding to move his hands south.

At the end of it all, both boys were left breathless on their unkempt bed. Edgar has his head resting on Alan's sweaty chest. Alan was laying against the headboard with his arms crossed behind his head.

"That was great," Edgar replies with a sigh. "morning sex is always great," Edgar looks up at him and gives him a small chuckle.

A/N: *laughs manically* thought there was going to be a full blown sex scene? Lol, well there's not in this chapter (just a little teaser hehe) but there will be in later chapters. I'm just building it up :D Anyway I hope you guys liked the chapter and again sorry for the short chapter. I'll try my best to get part 2 up with the week. Wish me luck! -KidSakura.


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note

Ok so I've been extremely lazy lol. I'm not giving up on this story It's just that I have had a hard time figuring out things to write so

Here is your chance: If you have an great ideas for this story just submit it thru a review and I'll see if I can add it in :D. And you can give me more than one idea if you like.

I thank you for your help if you want to give it! And I'll promise to have the next part of chapter 3 up ASAP.

Yours truly,

KidSakura


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

Chapter 3 - Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Lost Boys.

A/N: So, this chapter now enters the story arc of the movie. Most of the scenes will be the same with slight alterations (at least the ones I added anyway). Other scenes will be altered quite a lot but that won't be until later on. I have added quite a few OC's too. The character's birthdays (Sam's, Alan's, and Edgar's) will be the same as the actors (Alan being born April 2nd, 1972 - Edgar born July 16th, 1973 - And Sam being Dec. 23rd, 1973). That makes Alan about 14, Edgar almost 14, and Sam still 13 (I thinks that's about right anyway).Well I believe that's about it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

When Edgar and Alan came back down to the kitchen, Koran was feeding Jill what looked like applesauce mixed with something red. The sight of Edgar made Jill look up and start to wave her arms in the air and giggle, "Mama, mama!" Edgar smiles.

"Hey sweetie, you behaving for Dr. Koran?" Jill giggles as Edgar takes over feeding her.

"She really likes this stuff. What is it exactly?" Edgar pauses for a brief moment before continuing what he was doing.

"it's apple sauce mixed in with some of my blood," Koran smirks slightly.

"Good your following her diet. Very good Edgar," Edgar glares at Koran, who gives him a smile.

Jill waves her hands in the air to gain her mother's attention, "For your information Koran, I have always followed the diet you put out for her since the day I gave birth to her," Edgar turns his head slightly to glare at Koran sideways before averting his attention back to Jill with a smile.

Koran just shrugs and turns to set at the table across from Alan, "We do need to talk about a few things though," Alan looks over at Koran with a puzzled look.

"Like what?" Koran gives Alan a small smirk.

"Well for one, we need to talk about security around here. I figure I can post some of my Hell Hounds around the house. I know Darik and Joshua would be glad to do it," Edgar turns to Koran.

"Darik? As in Leader of the Hell Hound Alpha Division Darik?" Koran nods. Alan looks from Koran to Edgar.

"Whose Darik," Edgar turns his attention to Alan for a quick second before turning back to Jill, who is slightly angry that Edgar's attention is not on her.

"Darik is the Hell Hound that found Edgar after he was," Koran pauses to look at Edgar before continuing, "after they found him in the alley."

Alan nods his understanding, his eyes turning slightly red at the thought of what happened to Edgar. His hands curling into fists. But a hand is placed over his. He looks up to a smiling Koran, "It's in the past." Alan looks over to Edgar, who seems to be paying to much attention to his overly excited daughter than his and Koran's conversation. Alan's hands uncurls his fists but his eyes remain red.

Alan looks back towards Koran before turning his head to stare at the wall, "So, how will you set up security?"

"Well I figured Darik can be placed right outside your front door. Joshua can be stationed on the west side of the house. Lizzie, my sister, can be placed on the eastern end. Madison can be stationed on the southern end," Koran pauses to look over at Edgar before turning her gaze back to Alan, who is still staring at the wall. "And I figured you can watch from the inside."

Alan turns to look at her, "Me?" Koran nods her head in reply.

"Well, I figured you would want a role in this since this is your pup he's having correct," Koran gives Alan a slight smirk and Alan's cheeks become slightly red. "Anyways, I can have everyone set up by tomorrow. If that's OK with you two," Koran looks from Edgar to Alan. Alan nods, but Edgar seems to not be paying attention. "Edgar, did you here a word I was saying?"

Edgar turns his head slightly, "Yeah, sure," then turns his attention back to Jill.

Koran just shrugs, "Anyway Alan, there is also the matter of Edgar's diet," Alan looks at Koran with a slightly puzzled look.

"Why what's wrong with his diet?"

"He'll need to eat more raw meat. I can tell he's not eating much of it," Koran looks over at Edgar again. "How long has it been since he's been out hunting with you?"

Alan turns his gaze to Edgar, "Ever since Jill was born."

"That long. Haven't you tried to get him to go with you?" Alan looks down at the table.

"I've tried countless times. But, there's something that's keeping him from wanting to hunt. I can see it in his eyes that he wants to but," Alan's hands curl into fists again, "I don't know what to do about it," Alan's voice was coming as almost a whisper.

Koran gives Alan a concerned look. She places a hand over his curled fists, "Alan, you know what happened to Edgar was very wrong. His body is still probably readjusting to the changes," Alan looks up, tears slightly forming at his eyes.

"Even after 2 fucking years!" Koran gives him a reassuring smile.

"It's possible that his body is confused on rather it's wolf or vampire," Koran pauses for a slight second. She squeezes Alan's hand slightly. "Alan, you need to be patient on this."

Alan looks back over at Edgar, who has his head slightly turned towards them. His eyes are covered by his blond locks, "Koran's right Alan," Edgar puts down the bowl of food and picks up Jill from her high chair. Eyes still covered, he gives Alan a quick smile before heading out of the room towards the living room.

Alan watches Edgar leave, then turns back to Koran, who was looking at Alan, "You see," Alan gives a slight smile before standing up and stretching. Alan looks over at the clock.

"Wow, It's almost lunch time," Koran looks over at the clock too.

"So it is," she stands up, "Well, I should be going. Remember what I said about Edgar's diet. And make sure he eats a lot of fruit and vegetables too," Alan nods. "Oh and there is one more thing I forgot to mention," Alan gives Koran a curious look. "There's a new family that's moving to Santa Carla."

Alan looks puzzled, "Yeah so?" Koran gives him a smirk.

"The mother is a werewolf. Has been for well over 13 years. Her twins, one a boy and one a girl, are pure bred Lycans like us. The twins are about Edgar's age only a few months younger. She also has an older son, but he seems to be human," Alan cocks his eyebrow.

"Well ,as interesting as this seems, what does this have to do with Edgar and my family?" Koran gives Alan another smirk before putting on her pair of sunglasses that Alan didn't see her get.

"You'll see," and with that she's gone, leaving a confused Alan behind.

Just outside Santa Carla…

"Are we there yet mom?" a young girl about 13 with long blond hair and blue eyes sat in the back seat. She was leaning against the door of the car, a bored look on her face.

"Jessie I told you to stop asking me that," the mother, short blond hair and dressed like an ex hippie, looked thru her rear view mirror at her daughter.

A song comes on the radio, 'Oh I like this song," but Jessie's twin brother Sam goes to turn the dial.

"Keep going," the mom, Lucy, gives Sam a look.

"Hey, I liked that song!" both Sam and Jessie gave there mom a weird look before Sam turns the dial again.

"Why isn't there anything good on?" Sam turned around to look at his sister.

"Why are you so picky Jess?" Jessie sticks her tongue out at Sam.

"Now you two, don't start it. Besides, we are almost there," just then they passed a huge sign that read, Santa Carla.

"Oh, joy mom," Lucy's oldest son, Michael was setting beside Jessie. Looking out the window trying to block out whatever was going on in the car.

"Now Michael, don't be like that. I'm sure you all will love it here," all three give her a strange look.

As they entered Santa Carla, Lucy decides to stop to explore the area near the boardwalk. "Well, why don't you guys go explore for a little bit," both Jessie and Sam were the first out of the car, followed by Michael who seemed extremely not interested. "But don't go to far!"

Michael stays leaned against the car, looking around. Lucy gets out of the drivers seat and stands next to her son, "Michael, what's wrong? You've been quiet the whole trip," Michael glances over at his mother.

"I'm fine mom," but Lucy doesn't seemed to convinced, but decides to leave it be.

"Hey, mom!" Jessie runs over to the car where Michael and Lucy are still standing. Sam quickly following behind her. "Hey mom, did you know there's a carnival on the boardwalk?" both twins look excited, which makes Lucy grin.

"See guys, you found something of interest," Lucy gives them a huge smile before turning to Michael. "Well, shall we head to grandpa's?" Michael just stares ahead, Jessie and Sam nod their heads excitedly and hurry to get in the car.

"Mom, I'm gonna ride my bike the rest of the way," Lucy nods.

When they arrived at their Grandpa's house, they see a man laying on the ground. He looked dead. All four went up to the lifeless body.

"Hey mom, you think he's dead?" Jessie pokes Grandpa's shoulder.

"If he's dead, can we move back to Phoenix?" Lucy gives Sam a look before trying to arouse her father.

"Dad, dad wake up? Dad?" Lucy gently shakes him, but he doesn't wake up.

"Maybe he's really dead?" just then the lifeless body begins to move.

"Playing dead, and doing a damn good job of it too," Lucy rolls her eyes before helping Grandpa up.

"Hey grandpa!" Jessie gives Grandpa a big hug.

"Hey, Jess," Grandpa pats her shoulder. Grandpa looks over to Lucy, "Well shall we get you guys unpacked?" Sam and Jessie nods their heads and heads to the jeep to get their stuff.

Upstairs in Jessie's and Sam's room…

"So, you wanna go to the boardwalk tonight? I thought I saw a comic book shop too," Sam looks up from the box he was unpacking.

"A comic book store?" Jessie nods her head and Sam gives her a lazy grin. "Sweet!"

"Yeah, It didn't look open today though. But hopefully It'll open tonight," Jessie grabs a handful of clothes from a suite case and chugs it on the floor. "You think there will be more people like us?" Sam looks up from what he was doing and stares at Jessie for a long moment.

"What do you mean?" Jessie gives him a look.

"You know Sam, like us," she gestures to herself then Sam.

"Oh, yeah well, I don't know. There might be. But this town is notorious for it's vampire covens," Jessie nods in agreement.

"Yeah well hopefully we can find some," Sam gives her a small smile.

Both throw all the boxes and suite cases onto the floor so the can rest on their shared bed. Sam looks over at Jessie who is staring up at the ceiling.

"I can't believe we have to share a bed," Sam gives a small chuckle.

"It's only till we can afford another one," Jessie gives a small smile.

Both twins perk up when the smell something like animal blood coming from downstairs. They turn to look at each other, eyes wide.

"Do you smell that Sam?" Sam nods.

"Hell yeah I do! Let's go check it out!" Jessie nods and they both head out of the room in a scramble.

At a local Grocery Store…

"Alan, do you have the list with you?" Alan looks thru his pockets before handing Edgar a folded piece of paper. Without looks up from a can of fruit, Edgar takes the paper.

"Mama, look! Look!" Jill points in the direction of a toy. Edgar looks up from the list then to Jill, who is trying to get down from his arms. "Mama down!" Edgar gives her a kiss before placing her on the floor.

"Stay where I can see you Jill. Last time you ran off, we couldn't find you for two hours," Jill just giggles before running over to the toys. "I mean it!" Alan places a hand on Edgar's shoulder.

"Jill can take care of herself bro," Edgar gives Alan a dirty look before looking down at the list and moving to the next isle. Alan rolls his eyes, "Oh great, mood swings have start already."

Going down the isle with can foods and boxes of cereal, Edgar looks up on occasion to makes sure Jill is still near the toys down on the other end. Alan looks around, a bored expression on his face.

Edgar is studying the list before putting things into the cart. Most of it being cans of fruit and vegetables, two things Alan is not very fond of. Spotting a box of cereal, Alan reaches out before quickly putting the box into the cart without his brother noticing.

Jill, now back in her mother's arms, is holding a brown teddy bear. She giggles whenever her mom would ask her if she liked a certain food.

When they arrive at the meat section, Alan's mouth begins to water. Alan looks over at Edgar who is staring intently at the raw cuts of meat.

"Well, if it isn't the Frog Brothers! Nicole said you would be stopping by," a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes step out from behind the counter. Both boys look at him with a puzzled look. Jill just giggles.

"Nicole?" Alan turns to look at Edgar who shrugs.

"Yeah, my younger sister Nicole Koran. She's an OBGYN. Said you guys would be stopping by to pick up some meat," the man gives Edgar a smile before stepping back behind the counter and started gathering up cuts of meat.

"Your Dr. Koran's brother?" The man nods his head.

"The names Jeff. I'm not surprised I wasn't mentioned. My sisters kinda disowned me when I wouldn't join the Hell Hounds. But life goes on," Jeff gives the boys another smile. He hands them five bundles of meat cuts. Alan takes the packages.

"But sir, we don't have enough money for all this," Jeff pats Edgar on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Consider it a very early baby shower gift," Edgar blushes a deep red. Alan had to keep himself from laughing for fear of getting hit. "Well I better be getting back to work. You guys come anytime you want some meat," Jeff gives Edgar a wink before giving Jill a little hand shake, "And you miss Jill behave for your mommy," Jill giggles and hugs Edgar, who turns an even deeper shade of red. Jeff hears what sounds like a thank you before giving Edgar a wink and heading into the back.

Edgar glares at Alan who is still trying not to laugh. Jill giggles in Edgar's arms, "Mama blush!" Edgar turns to Jill, his glare becoming more of a smile.

"Yeah Jill, mommy blush," Alan goes over to Edgar and wraps his arm around Edgar's waist. "Well, are we done here?" Edgar nods his head.

As they reach the check out, an old man with white hair and brown eyes covered by huge geeky glasses gives them a huge smile, "Edgar, Alan, it's so nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Jackson," Alan gives a short smile. Edgar gives him the usual nod he gives everyone else.

"And I believe congratulations are in order!" Mr. Jackson comes around the counter to give Edgar a huge hug. Yet again, Edgar's face turns red. The man releases Edgar from the hug and notices Jill, who is giggling. "And Ms. Jill, how are you today?"

"Old man funny!" Jill jumps up and down in Edgar's arms. "Funny, funny!"

"Now Jill, behave," but the old man just smiles.

"It's alright Edgar. I am an old man," Mr. Jackson gives Jill another smile. He goes back behind the counter and begins to check out the boys. "Well you two, are you excited about the new addition to your family?" Alan nods his head.

"We weren't really expecting to have any kids but I'm happy we are," Alan turns to Edgar. Edgar gives a short nod.

"Well, I'm happy you two are finally having a pup. Heaven knows we need more wolves around this vampire infested town," Mr. Jackson's smile becomes a small frown. He looks over at Edgar who has his head downcast. "I'm sorry Edgar, I didn't mean," Edgar looks up, a weak smile on his face.

"It's alright. I know what you mean," Mr. Jackson gives a weak smile.

Just as they were finishing up get all the groceries into the cart, a group of about four comes up behind Edgar and Jill. The leader, a man in about his late 20's with sunglasses and dark brown hair walks up and grabs Edgar by the waist. Edgar jumps at the contact, "what the hell," Edgar puts Jill down onto the floor, who crawls over to Alan.

"Well, look who we have here boys. It's the Frog Brothers," Alan gives the men a growl. The two behind the leader came up and grabbed Alan by the arms. Alan began to struggle.

"Get off me!" but they hold tight. Alan looks over to his brother. The leader was trailing his hands down Edgar's front. "Leave him alone!"

But the leader just smirks. "And what will you do about it," his hands trail down to cup Edgar between the legs. Edgar struggles more.

"Get off me freak!" the leader grabs Edgar by the hair. Mr. Jackson had moved to grab something behind his desk but stops as a gun is pointed to his head.

"Don't you dare old man! And you be quite cutie," his voice cause Edgar to shiver. Flashes of a dark alley and a dark chilling voice takes over Edgar's senses and he begins to struggle harder than before. But the leader had a good grip on him. Just as he was about to dip his hand into Edgar's shorts, he yelps in pain as something bites him on the leg. "What the Fuck!"

Jill had bitten him on his left leg in an attempt to free her struggling mother. The leader kicks Jill, who falls to the floor. "You leave her alone!" Edgar's hair is pulled back.

"Shut up bitch!" the leader slaps Edgar across the face, which causes Alan to growl.

"Don't you dare hit him!" Alan kicks one of the people holding him down.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Alan is punched. His nose begins to bleed. The other person holding him down kicks Alan in the stomach. Alan doubles over in pain.

"Alan!" a hand reaches into Edgar's shorts and he freezes.

But as Mr. Jackson watches in horror at the scene taking place (hoping that he doesn't get shot) and Alan hanging onto consciousness, everyone freezes as they hear a small wolf growl and a flash of blond fur comes into view…

A/N: And it's done! YAY! I am soooo sorry that it took so long. But hey it's a longer chapter :D! Um, I know this chapter might be slightly confusing and I am sorry about that. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Oh, and if you want to see something in particular happen in this story, feel free to tell me also J I'm always open to suggestions. And I know that the characters are slight out of character but I promise they won't be for long. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D

P.S. Next chapter spoiler: The Brothers meet the Emerson's!


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Lost Boys. If I did I would be a VERY happy woman…

Rated: M for all the same reasons as last chapter…

A/N: Sorry for the wait…depression has slowly been eating at my insides. But I'm better now and here is chapter 4. And sorry it's short.

"What the hell," the gang leader turns around to see what seems to be a wolf with dark fur and crimson red eyes growling at him, teeth beard. "What the fuck," the wolf jumps and in a n instant the leader shoves the panicked Edgar to the floor. His two minions do the same with Alan. The three one, leaving only the one holding the gun to Mr. Jackson's head.

"Don't even think about it wolfy," with a shaky hand he points the gun at the rapid animal. The wolf lunges forward and bites into the man's leg, which causes a painful cry from the man. "You motherfucker!" He shakes his leg, trying to rid himself of the beast but the teeth are embedded into his skin. "Let go of me!" the wolf knocks him over and drags him across the floor. And just like that the man was gone in a flash, just like the wolf.

"What the fuck," Mr. Jackson mumbles before seeing if Edgar then Alan are alright. "Are you two alright?" both nod. Edgar begins to look around for Jill.

"Where's Jill," Edgar's voice is distant as he looks around with hollow eyes. "Where's my daughter?"

Looking around, Alan notices a young woman with dark brown hair and baby blue eyes standing not to far from where the man and the wolf disappeared. She was holding a sleeping Jill in her arms. Alan gets up, standing tall as he walks over to the woman who smiles at him.

"You must be Alan Frog. My name is Lizzie," Alan stops and stares at her for a second before reaching out for Jill. "Oh, Jill is fine. Got a nasty cut but it's nothing a good rest and some medicine can't cure. But I think you should worry about Edgar over there. He doesn't seem to well," Alan turns around swiftly to see Edgar hunched over in Mr. Jackson's arms.

"Edgar?" no reply. Edgar?" still no reply.

"Alan, I think Edgar is in shock. We need to get him to the hospital," Alan stares at Edgar before nodding his head. He turns back around to Lizzie.

"I'll arrange for Madison to pick us up," she grabs what looks to be a walkie talkie and mutters something Alan doesn't understand into it. Alan stares at her with his famous glare as she does so. She smiles at him as she puts away her walkie talkie. "She's on her way."

"I want to know who the fuck you are and why you are helping us?" Alan voice was cold.

"Have you forgotten already young pup? We are the team that my older sister Nicole assigned to you for protection," Alan's face lights up slightly and he visibly relaxes.

"And what happened to that man?" Lizzie giggles.

"Oh him, he'll be of no threat any longer. That was Derrick." A car horn is heard from outside. Everyone heads to the car except for Mr. Jackson.

"Alan, call me when you know something about Edgar," Alan nods before getting into the car with Edgar.

Back at the Emerson's…..

"Mom, do you smell that? It smells like animal blood! And its coming from that room over there," both Jesse and Sam make a run for the door before grandpa steps in the way.

"Grandpa, what's in that room?" Sam asks. Grandpa gives them a look.

"This room is off limits to everyone but me," both Sam and Jesse give their grandpa the puppy dog look. But he shakes his head. "Nope."

"Now you two, listen to your grandpa," both twins look at Lucy with a somewhat sadden look. Lucy rolls her eyes. "What don't you guys head down to the boardwalk later after lunch," their expressions brighten.

"Really!"

"We can go alone?"

Lucy laughs at the two. "You can go as long as you take Michael. He needs to have some fun too," Jesse crosses her arms. Sam bites his lip.

"Do we have to take Michael? He's no fun and he always wants to do everything he wants to do," Jesse wines. But Lucy gives her a look.

"No Michael, no boardwalk," Sam and Jesse give each other a look before nodding their heads. Lucy smiles. "Good, now that is all cleared up, let's have some lunch. We are having stake," again, the twins expressions brighten up and they head off to the kitchen screaming something about stake and starving to death.

Michael is standing in the corner, watching the scene take place. "You didn't have to do that Mom. I can take care of myself," Lucy turns and looks at Michael.

"Michael, this town is filled with vampires and rogue wolves. The last thing I want is for you to get bitten," she gives him a small smile.

"Why not. If I get bitten, then I'll just be like everyone else in this fucked up family."

"Michael! Don't use that tone of voice with me!" but Michael just gives Lucy a smirk before turning and heading out the door. "Sorry you had to cook for me mom. Just give my stake to the dogs," and with that he was gone.

"MICHAEL EMERSON!" Lucy begins to head towards the door but Grandpa stops her.

"Just let him be Lucy," Lucy turns to her dad, a frown on her face.

Later that night…

"Mommy, Uncle Dwayne is being mean to me!" a young girl about five years old with long platinum blond hair and baby blue eyes, runs up to her mother who is standing near the fountain.

"How is he being mean to you?" Marco looks down at his daughter who is looking up at him with the pouty face.

"He said I can't go hunting with you guys because I'm just a little girl who doesn't know anything," Marco looks towards Dwayne with a look that could kill.

"Dwayne, what the hell," Dwayne shrugs.

"It's the truth Marco. She shouldn't come with us," Marco was about to stomp over to Dwayne before Paul goes over and punches him in the face, causing Dwayne to fall over.

"Leave my Delilah alone! If she want to come, then she wants to come!" Paul walks over to Marco and Delilah. Paul picks up Delilah. "You OK sweetie?"

"Yeah daddy," she gives Paul a hug.

Dwayne, rubbing his burning cheek, looks over toward Paul. "What the hell is wrong with you people today?" Paul and Marco was about to say something before David walks into the room.

"Why don't you all just shut the fuck up," all look over to David, who is holding his 5 year old son, Matthew.

"Sorry David," everyone mutters. David puts down Matthew who runs over to Delilah, who Paul puts down as well.

"Hey Lilly, ya wanna go play?" Delilah smiles at him.

"Of course! Lets go play 'Scare the old man then eat him!'" Matthew shakes his head and both of them run off into the night.

"Don't go to far until we get ready to go," Paul yells.

"Man, those two love to play around with the old folk," Paul places his arm around Marco's shoulders.

"Of course they do babe," Paul leans down and gives Marco a kiss.

"Alright you two, let's get ready to head out," David turns back into the shadows and disappears.

A/N: ugh, this chapter sucks -_- sorry about that. *hangs head* I fail at writing. I promise next chapter will be longer and better than this….I swear it!


	7. One big Author's note

Give you my all

Story/character overview

(Guess this could be considered one big authors note lol)

Disclaimer: Same as always, don't own movie or characters.

Rated: M (as a whole, this chapter is rated G cause its not really a chapter just a character/story over view)

A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! And this isn't really an updated *hangs head* sooooo sorry. But just so you know I AM WORKING on the next chapter of the story and will hopefully have it by the end of the month. Life has just been hell for me with college, work, and sheer laziness taking over my life lol. But I'm still writing and will hopefully make my fans proud. I am coming out with a Buffy the Vampire slayer Fanfic soon too so for all u Buffy fans keep an eye out.

Anyways on with the overview….

The story so far…

Well so far in Give you my all, we find out that Edgar and Alan are in a relationship. We also discover in the first chapter that there is an addition to the family, Jill. Later it is revealed that Jill is actually Edgar's daughter and Alan's niece. Although Jill's father is yet to be undiscovered, it is speculation that it could be David but o facts have yet to be found. In the second chapter we find out that Edgar is pregnant. Later on we find out that the Emerson's (except for Michael) are Lycans (werewolf in Lucy's case) and that Sam now has a sister named Jessie. Chaos in sues in a local store and poor Edgar is sent to the hospital. That's the story so far….

The characters you've met so far (some from the movie and some that aren't)

Frog Family

Edgar & Alan Frog (A.K.A. The Frog Brother's)

- Alan is a known Lycan who is in a relationship with his younger brother Edgar, a half vampire/half Lycan.

- It is not known who sired Edgar, but speculations might suggest David (what do you all think?)

- It is known that Alan is a pure blood which means that their parents were also pure blood Lycans. (Edgar was born pure blood Lycan but was bitten by a vamp. Only a select few in each generation can become half and half).

- They expecting their first child together. (Edgar already having a child with an unknown person 2 years previous).

Jillian Frog (AKA Jill)

- Is two years old (I believe that is correct. Is it sad I don't remember my own character's ages lol?)

- Is also half/half like mother.

Emerson Family

Samuel & Jessica Emerson (AKA Sammy & Jessie)

- Pure blood Lycans

…..Not much else is known yet about these two but I promise you'll know soon….

Michael Emerson - Human, doesn't much like his family…

Lucy Emerson - known werewolf of 13 yrs.

Grandpa Emerson - half vamp (like in movie)

Hell Hound Divisions

Hell Hound Division: Special unit of Lycans and/or werewolves that work secretly in the local and federal government to keep the order amongst other werewolves/Lycans and sometimes vampires depending on the location.

Ranks of teams: Alpha (highest rank), Delta, and Beta (lowest rank)

Rank of command: High Leader (highest rank), Brigadier General, General, Elite Admiral, Admiral, Elite Commander, Commander, Special Officer (also consist of medical officers) , Officer, Ensign (lowest rank).

Alpha Division of Santa Carla:

Elite Commander Darik Benson: Ranking leader of the Santa Carla Alpha Division (SCAD), age 25 yrs. Pure blood Lycan, male

Ensign: (age 14-16) 2 yrs. Promoted to Special Officer for high marks

Special Officer: (age 16-20) 4 yrs. Promoted to Elite Commander for special marks from Brigadier General Isaac Koran.

Elite Commander: (age 20-present age)

Special Officer Joshua Lamberson: Second in command, age 24 yrs. Werewolf (Originally from Luna Bay, CA), male

Ensign: (age 15-17) 3 yrs, promoted

Officer: (age 17-21) 4 yrs, promoted and assigned to Darik's division in Santa Carla.

Special Officer: (age 21-present age) was offered promotion to commander and offered own division stationed in hometown of Luna Bay but refused to stay second in command to Darik.

Officer Madison Linback: age 20, werewolf, female

Ensign: (age 15-18) 3 yrs., promoted

Officer: (age 18-present age)

Koran Family (pure blood family)

Brigadier General Isaac Koran - The father, not much is known yet about character. (Interesting Fact: Character's first name is named after one of my favorite British actors Jason Isaacs)

Jeffrey Koran (AKA Jeff): age 40, Oldest son, only member of family not go into division but was trained in basic combat and medical skills by father. Works as a butcher in local store. (Interesting fact: This character was named after my favorite actor Jeffrey Combs)

Dr. Nicole Koran: age 35 yrs. Middle child, Ranking General of medical unit

Has been in the medical unit since the age of 12, making her the youngest member in history at the time. Her previous military history is considered classified. (Dr. Koran's name is my actual name in real life)

Special Officer Elisabeth Koran (AKA Lizzie): age 28, youngest child, was promoted from Ensign to Special Officer due to her father's and sister's higher ranking. Did not have to work much to get to where she is and is not liked by most member of Santa Carla's Delta and Beta divisions.

The Lost Boys

Pairings (that are known): MarcoXPaul, DavidX?

OC characters:

Matthew (AKA Matt): David's only known (hint hint) child, the father of the child is currently unknown. Is 5 yrs old, no other known family, blood status: ?

Delilah (AKA Lilly): Marco's and Paul's daughter, 4 ½ yrs old, born vampire

Other OC characters:

Mr. Larry Jackson: Local Shop Owner, pure blood Lycan, age 61

Mrs. Jennet Jackson: Mr. Jackson's wife, age 59, not introduced yet.

Well there you have it. A semi complete overview of the characters so far. Just a side note, Lycans are those who are pure blood and can control when they transform and can keep their sanity when transformed. A werewolf is one that is bitten by another werewolf or Lycan. Werewolves transform 3 days out of the month and loose all sense of humanity UNLESS the werewolf as trained his or her self to control their emotions and stay sane during the transformations. A select few has accomplished this (Lucy being one of them).

A born vampire is a child that is born to two vampires.

A select few from each generation can become half vamp and half wolf. There are two things that must occur for this too happen: 1) The person must be a pure Lycan or born a vampire, and 2) they must be bitten by another half blood. This is because half breeds are more attracted to other half breeds and can sense one another better than pure and or turned creatures because there are so few of them. Half bloods have a connection to the ones that sire them. They are split up into two groups Alpha and Beta. Betas are also known as the breeders. An Alpha can have more than 1 mate, but can only be bound to one. To be born a half blood the mother must be a half blood.

Ok I think I covered most of the important stuff that needs to be taken care of before I post the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this overview and I will probably come out with more as the story moves on to lessen any confusion and facts they I may forget to explain in my story. So this chapter will be updated often. I will post when it is updated in each updated chapter.

If you have any questions just ask them in the review. Thanks for being patient with me and my laziness!

Yours truly,

KidSakura


	8. CHapter 5

Give you my all chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Lost Boys. If I did I would be a VERY happy woman…

Rated: M for all the same reasons as last chapter…and some sexual content for this chapter…

Summary: Secrets are revealed….

A/N: Trust me when I say that this story will shock you to know end. And again I apologize for taking so long. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

"How is he doing doc?" Koran looks up from the chart she was looking at.

"Judging by the tests, him and the baby are just fine," Alan gives a relieved sigh then turns to Edgar.

"Did you here that Edgar? Both you and the baby are going to be fine," Edgar looks from his brother than to Koran.

"Can I go home then?" Koran gives him a slight smile and nods.

"Of course."

"And Jill?"

"I think I should keep Jill over night just to make sure her wound heals properly." Edgar nods then turns to Alan.

"Do you mind staying here with her overnight?" Alan gives him a curious look before nodding.

"If you want me too. But are you sure you don't want to stay with her. She is your daughter after all." Edgar gives him a look. "Ok I'll stay."

"Thank you," Edgar gets up from his spot on the bed and heads to leave the room. Right when he gets to the door he turns to Koran. "Tell Jill I love her and I'll see her tomorrow," then he left.

"Edgar?" Alan gets up to go after him but is stopped by Koran.

"Don't. I think he just wants some time to himself," Alan looks up at Koran with a glare.

"But he doesn't seem like he's well. I don't think he should be left alone," Koran gives a glare. "Alright, but I stand by my comment. He shouldn't be alone."

Nightfall - Santa Carla Boardwalk

"Mommy, what are we going to do tonight/ Are we going to go hunting like last time?" Matt looks up at his mother who is busy talking with his uncle Marco.

David looks down at Matt before shaking his head. "Not tonight Matt. Tonight we are going to do something special. Just the two of us," Matt looks up at David in surprise and excitement.

"Really," David nods. "Awesome! Did you hear that Lilly? Mom is taking me to do something special tonight!" Lilly gives him a curious look.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," Lilly turns to her parents.

"Can we do something special like Uncle David and Matt?" Marco looks down at his pleading daughter.

"Not tonight Lilly. Tonight the rest of us are going hunting," Lilly gives him a disappointing look before heading over to her dad and Uncle Dwayne.

Marco looks over to David, "Where are you guys going anyways?"

"I can't tell you," Marco gives him a questioning look but says no more.

After walking for five minutes the boys go their separate ways. David turns to his son, "Do you want to know what we are going to do now?" Matt looks up at David and nods excitedly.

"Yes of course!"

"We are going to go see your father," Matt looks back up at David in shock.

"Really?" David nods. "But why?" David just gives him a smile and leads him to the movie store.

Night - Emerson Household

"Where are you guys going?" Lucy asks from her spot in the door way of the kitchen.

"We're going to the boardwalk remember?" Jesse answers.

"I told you, no Michael, no boardwalk," Jesse and Sam looks at each other than at their mother.

"You don't know?" Lucy gives Sam a strange look.

"Know what?"

"Michael headed out to the boardwalk about an hour ago. He said you knew," Lucy looks at the twins in shock for a few seconds before running her hand through her hair.

"That boy is going to be the death of me. Would you guys go find him and bring him home," the twins again look at each other.

"Does that mean we can go to the boardwalk by ourselves?" Sam asks. Lucy gives them one of her don't push it glares.

"Just go get your brother before he gets himself hurt," both twins nod and head out the door.

Lucy gives out a long sigh then turns to head back into the kitchen.

Boardwalk - Comic book store

Edgar leans himself against the wall behind the counter watching as people from the boardwalk come in and go out. He gives out a sigh and reaches for the letter that he found taped to his door when he got home. He wasn't really surprised about who had sent the letter. News travels fast around Santa Carla and he was sure that Jill's father heard all about the grocery store incident.

He goes to read the letter once again:

_Dear Edgar,_

_I heard about what happened at the grocery store today and just wanted to make sure everything was alright. Despite your hatred of me I do care. Please meet me at my business tonight at 9 pm. Make sure you are alone. I don't want your nosy older brother or those stupid Hell Hounds Squad guarding you to be meddling in business that doesn't concern them. _

_Oh and P.S. I know about the baby._

After reading the note, Edgar crumbles it up and throws it in the waste basket. He looks up at the clock, 8:30.

"It's almost time. Guess I should close up," just as Edgar is about to get everyone out of the store, two blonde twins come through the door arguing about something.

"Sam, mom said we need to find Mike and bring him home. You know how she gets when she's mad. Last time we went without an raw meet for two frickin weeks!" Sam just chuckles and leads Jesse over to a pile of Batman comics.

"Lighten up sis, we've got time. Besides we already know where he is remember. He's at the concert. And if we loose him, we will just track him down again. No big," Jesse gives her brother a glare but says nothing else. Instead her attention is diverted to a pile of Superman comics.

Edgar looks at the twins in confusion and curiosity. He walks over to the spiky haired twin. "Excuse me but the store is closing."

Sam turns around, "Really, It's only 8:35, doesn't everything stay open till midnight,"

"I have to be somewhere tonight and there's no one else to guard the store," Sam looks at his twin who looks back. Then both look at Edgar. Edgar stares at them in slight confusion.

"We can guard it for you. We've always wanted to run our own store. It'll be good practice," Edgar looks at Sam then the Jesse.

"You sure? I don't even know you guys. How can I trust you not to steal anything," Sam gives him a smile.

"Don't worry we won't, promise," Edgar looks sam in the eye for a minute before nodding his head.

"Awesome! I'm Sam and this is my twin sister Jesse," Jesse gives Edgar a smile.

"Alright fine. I don't know when I'll be back. If you need to go call the number on the cash register and ask for Alan," Sam gives him a nod.

After Edgar leaves, Jesse turns to Sam, "What about Michael?"

"Michael can wait," Jesse gives Sam an annoyed look before heading behind the cash register.

Boardwalk - Max's Store

David walks into the store and is immediately greeted by the employees. Giving them a smile, he leads his son into a backroom where he sees Max setting behind his desk.

"Ah David welcome," Max notices the curious Matt who is looking around the room. "And Matt, you've grown up since the last time we met."

Matt looks up at Max and gives him a huge smile. Max smiles back before returning his attention to David.

"Well David, I see you've been taking care of our son while I've been away," David gives him a pointed look.

"He has daddy, he's even let me practice hunting some in the daytime," Max looks down at Matt.

"He has? That must be very fun for you," Matt nods excitedly. Max bends down to give Matt a hug before he picks him up. "So David, did you here about the attack at the local Lycan grocery store today?"

David gives him a questioning look, "Yes, what about it?"

"The person who was attack was a young half breed," David looks at Max in slight shock. "He was sent to the hospital along with his 2 year old daughter but was released this after noon."

"And what about the girl? Was she released?" Max shakes his head.

"Apparently, the doctor wanted to make sure her wounds healed properly before she sent her home. She's at the hospital now with her uncle," David and Max stare at each other for a few seconds before Max's attention is on Matt, who is wanting down. He puts his son down then gestures for David to set down on the couch.

"Are you going to take the child from the hospital tonight?" Max, who had been watching Matt play with something in the corner, looks at David.

"Honestly I don't know. It would be the perfect time," David looks at him curiously before the door opens and one of Max's employees come in.

"Excuse me sir, there's a young boy here wanting to see you."

David, who had also been watching his son play, looked at Max with a questioning look. Max just gives him a smile before answering the young lady.

"Just bring him back here," the employee nods. "Oh and could you take my son with you?" the lady nods again and goes to pick up Matt and take him out of the room. A few minutes later, Edgar enters the room.

"Ah Edgar, I'm glad you could make it. Please have a seat," Edgar glares at Max then turns his gaze to David.

"What is he doing here?" David looks up at Edgar and smiles.

"What, not happy to see me?" Edgar growls before taking his seat in the chair opposite Max and David.

"Now, now guys, please try to behave. I called David here as well because it involves both of you," both Edgar and David gives him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" David asks curiously.

"Well before we get to that, I would like to talk about what happened at the grocery store," Max sees Edgar rolling his eyes. "Now Edgar don't be like that. I'm generally concerned for you and for our daughter."

"Yeah right," Max lets out a sigh.

"Edgar, look at me," Edgar, reluctantly, looks up into Max's eyes. "You need to be more careful. Especially now more than ever. Its getting so close to time that I can't risk one of my pups getting found out."

Edgar gives him a pointed look, "Everyone who knows me knows I'm a half breed. Why do you have to be concerned?"

"Because Edgar, if they found out who sired you, it could ruin the plans I have been working on for so long. And you wouldn't want that would you?" Edgar shakes his head. 'I thought not."

"Besides, as I said before, I care about you," Edgar's stare becomes a death glare.

"Bastard, you raped me then turned me into a freak! That's not caring! That's just getting your way! FUCK YOU!" before Edgar could counter the blow, Max backhands him hard.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me Edgar. I have been more than kind to you. Or did you forget that I allowed you to stay with your brother," Edgar looks back at Max with tears in his eyes. "I can take that all away from you in a heart beat and you know it!" Edgar looks scared now.

"I'm sorry," the words were barely a whisper, but Max could here them loud in clear. Max raises Edgar's chin up and gently kisses him on the lips.

"That's a good boy. Now on with the reason why I brought you both here," both Edgar and David listened intently at what Max was about to tell them. "A new family has just arrived in town the other day. It seems that they are a family of werewolves. Well, a werewolf, a human, and pure blood twins. They are living with the mother's father who so happens to be a half vampire."

"What are the names?" David asks.

"The mother's name is Lucy. The oldest son's name is Michael and the twins are Sam and Jesse," Edgar's eyes go wide, Max notices. "Edgar, is there something wrong?"

"The twins, do they have blond hair and blue eyes?" Max nods his head.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"They came into the shop before I left to come here. They should still be there right now," Max looks at Edgar curiously.

"Well this is interesting and very convenient."

"Convenient?" David and Edgar ask in unison.

"I have this plan that involves this new family," the boys give Max a questioning look. "You see, this family is essential to my plans for the Blood Moon. Since you, Edgar, is the same age as the twins, I was hoping you all could become friends to divert their attention away from the mother."

"Why? What do you want with the mother?" Edgar asks.

"I plan on getting into the family's inner circle by having the mother, Lucy, to trust me so we can use her as one of the sacrifices. By having the twins attention on someone else, the mother will be left for the taking. At least I hope. As for the other son, I was hoping Star could take care of him," David gives a small smirk.

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled to be able to talk to someone besides Laddie and the boys." Max gives him an approving nod.

"Good, well that is about it for now. I'll be contacting you here with a week or two," David gives Max a nod before heading out the door. Edgar stays put.

Max gives him a curious look before motioning him to set next to him on the couch. Edgar complies.

"What's on your mind Edgar?"

"In your letter, you said you knew about the baby," Max nods. "What are you going to do to it?"

Max gives him a small smile and places his hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going to do a thing. But Edgar, I am disappointed you disobeyed me."

"I know you told me not to fall in love with Alan, but I couldn't help it! It just happened!" Max gives him a disapproving look.

"I know Edgar, but you know what it will do to you later on. I don't want you to be hurt," Edgar gives Max his best death glare before getting up from the couch and heading to the door. But he was stopped when Max got up and pushed him against the wall. "Don't you dare walk away from me! I warned you what I would do if you EVER fell in love with him! And yet you do it anyway! Whatever happens to him will be ALL your fault!"

Edgar had tears streaming down his face. He struggled to get out of Max's death grip, but to no avail. "Please, I'm sorry! I promise I'll never disobey you again! Just don't hurt him, please!" Max's grips loosen but he keeps Edgar against the wall.

"Edgar, what am I going to do with you," Max wipes the tears away before placing a kiss on Edgar's lips.

Edgar stiffens but does not fight. After a few seconds, Edgar, despite his inner self screaming not to, start kissing back. The kiss becomes more heated to the point where Edgar has his legs wrapped around Max's waist. Max breaks the kiss to look into Edgar's hazed over eyes.

"It feels good doesn't it?" Edgar looks at him through lust filled eyes. "To be with someone like you. With your OWN kind."

Edgar shivers as a hand strokes its way down his body. Edgar buries his head in the crook of Max's neck as the traveling hand reaches into his boxer shorts.

"Say it Edgar. Tell me who you truly belong to," Max can hear Edgar give out a soft sob. "Edgar, tell me." Max now has one finger inserted into Edgar's female sex. As he adds another finger, Max hears another sob followed by a low moan.

"Edgar, tell me. Who do you belong to?"

"You," was Edgar's soft reply.

E/N: *GASP* Edgar cheating on Alan! No, it can't be!

Well I think this is the longest chapter so far lol. It may also be a little confusing, but hey it's like 3 am when I'm writing this lol. Well I know that this chapter may have been a little shocking. I wasn't planning on revealing that Max is Jill's father until later on but I decided to go a different route with the story. So next chapter should be featuring scenes from the movie. I hope you liked It.

Yours Truly,

KidSakura.


	9. Chapter 6

Give you my all Chapter 6

There were two things that Alan noticed when he got home. One, all the lights in the house were on and the kitchen was a mess. Two, Edgar was no where to be seen. This worried Alan to no end. Edgar was usually up and dress at this time. And why was the kitchen a mess and all the lights on?

As Alan stepped further into the house with Jill in his arms, he also noticed that there were several holes punched into the living room wall.

"Edgar?" no answer.

"Mama?" Alan looks at Jill who is looking around the room, a frown on her face.

'Even Jill knows there is something wrong, and she's only two!' Alan thought as he stepped into the living room and put Jill down on the couch.

"You stay on the couch. I'm going to go find Edgar," Jill gave a small nod and Alan was off.

As he was making his way upstairs, the smell of blood and faint traces of sex invaded his senses. His heart started to race as he climbed the rest of the stairs in record time and made his way to where the smell was coming from, the bathroom.

"Edgar!" but again there was no answer. As he approached the bathroom door, he noticed it was slightly cracked. As he peered inside, he saw Edgar standing in front of the sink washing his hands viscously with a scrubber. That's when he noticed the blood on his hands and all over the sink. As Edgar looked into the mirror, Alan also noticed the track of tears running down his face and the bite mark on his neck.

"Edgar?" at the sound of Alan's voice, Edgar jumped and swiftly turned around.

"Al…Alan! What are…you doing here?" Edgar's expression was a mixture of fear and annoyance.

"Edgar," Alan steps closer to Edgar who tries to back up. "What happened to you?"

Getting a clearer view of the bite mark on Edgar's neck, Alan goes to gently run his fingers across it, but Edgar moves away. "Who gave you this?" but Edgar remained silent. "Damnit Edgar! Who gave this to you?"

"I can't tell you," It was barely a whisper but Alan could hear it none the less.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TELL ME!" Edgar flinches back away from his brother, only to be grabbed and yanked towards Alan. "Edgar, please tell me!"

But Edgar only shakes his head and tries to pull away. Alan's grip only becomes strong. "Alan, your hurting me,"

Alan, for a moment, paused, and loosened his grip on Edgar but still kept a firm hold. Looking back at the bite mark on Edgar's neck, Alan thought of something he wish he didn't have to. "Edgar, are you cheating on me?"

The question took Edgar by surprise. Trying again to get free from his brother, Edgar did the only thing he could do. Edgar kicked Alan in the stomach with his knee. With Alan bent over in pain, Edgar made a run for the door. "Edgar wait!" Edgar stops dead in his tracks.

"Alan?" Edgar turned to face Alan.

"Are you cheating on me?" Edgar's eyes close and Alan bunches his hand into a fist. "Edgar answer me," Alan anger was close to breaking point and Edgar knew it, but still stood where he was with his eyes closed.

After a long pause Edgar finally opened his eyes. Looking into his brother's now canine like eyes, he saw the anger and hurt there, and already knew the conclusion Alan had come to. With a nod of his head, Alan's composure faltered and he fell to his knees. "Edgar why?"

"I'm sorry Alan, I," but before he could say anymore, he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Emerson House

"Sammy get up! You're going to miss breakfast!" at the word breakfast, Sammy bolts upright on his bed.

"Breakfast! Where breakfast!" Sam looks around the room wildly before spotting his sister, who is setting at the end of his bed.

"Your such a loser," Sam looked taken aback at the statement, but Jessie knew he wasn't. "What? Don't look at me like that!" Sam gives her a smirk before climbing out of bed.

"So what did mom fix us for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs, like always," Jessie falls down onto the bed, looking at Sam upside down. "Are we going back to the comic book store today?"

"Sam looks over to Jessie where he stands picking out clothes from the closet.

"I suppose we can. I was kind of worried when Edgar came home all bruised up and limping," Jessie shakes her head in agreement.

"After breakfast then?" Sam nods his approval.

"After breakfast."

Comic Book Store

Alan opens the door to find a team of what looks like special agents.

"May I help you?" the leader, the one with platinum blond hair, took off the sunglasses he was wearing and stared at Alan for a moment.

"Are you Alan Frog?" Alan nods.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Alan was getting annoyed by now.

"We are the special unit Dr. Koran told you about. We are here to take Edgar in for questioning on a few things," the leader looks over Alan's shoulder to see Edgar standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a look of horror on his face.

Alan turns to look at Edgar, his eyes still rimming with anger and hurt. "Well? Are you going to stand there or are you going to go with them?" Edgar takes a few steps back. "Edgar?"

The two brothers stare at each other for a long moment before the leader of the gang spoke up, "Edgar, if you will, we need to be getting a move on."

Edgar and Alan stare at each other for a couple more seconds before Edgar breaks away and heads for the door. "You'll take care of Jill?" Alan only nods his head then turns to head to the living room, not even noticing the leader grabbing Edgar.

As the door shuts behind him, Edgar gives the man holding his arm a glare. "Do you have to hold so tight David?"

David looks down at Edgar, "Sorry," he lets goof Edgar's arm and opens the door to the black car. "Get in. I'll explain everything on the way."

Edgar looks from the car then to David before getting in. Once then were both in, Edgar turns to David, "So, are you going to tell me what this is about?"

"Max wants us both close to him for the ritual. Apparently tonight he is going to try to lure the wolf mother into going out on a date with him," Edgar gives him a puzzled look.

"But how does he know that she's even going to come around the movie store tonight?" David just shakes his head.

"I have no idea, but we are suppose to pose as his sons," Edgar rolls his eyes at this.

"Really? He expects us to act like his sons when at night he fucks us until we bleed. Really, does the man have no shame?" David gives Edgar a curious look.

"What's that suppose to mean? You as well as I know that you enjoy everything he does to you." David smirks when he sees a blush forming on Edgar's cheeks.

"No I don't!" but despite himself, Edgar couldn't bring himself to believe those words.

"That blush tells me otherwise," Edgar gives him a pointed glare before turning his attention to looking out the window.

When they reached their destination, it was at Max's house.


End file.
